THE WIGGLES: STRIKES BACK
by MYHEARTFEELSDEADINSIDE
Summary: THE WIGGLES: STRIKES BACK.
1. THE WIGGLES: STRIKES BACK 1

**THE WIGGLES: STRIKES BACK.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I WAS SHITTING WHILE TYPING MUCH OF THIS.

One day in The Wiggles World, Greg thought it would be a brilliant idea to just leave his group after spending his whole life with them. He wanted to test the group to see if they cared if he'd be gone forever. He walked over to Anthony, Murray, and Jeff, and shouted, "FUCK YOU, GUYS. I'M GOING HOME."

The three shrugged."Yo! Whatever makes you happy." spoke Murray. "We love you, man."

"Hey!" responded Anthony, "Whadda a doing in my kitchen?!"

Greg looked over at Jeff to see what his response was, but Jeff was too busy sleeping, being lost, and Asian. It angered Greg and his face turned a dark crimson. "FINE!" he screeched as saliva flew out his mouth and onto Jeff's snoozing face, "YOU ALL NEVER LOVED ME ANYWAYS!" He ran crying to his room and slammed the door.

Anthony looked over to Murray. "HEY! Whadda ya a more spaghetti."

"Anthony, you need to stop doing crack." responded Murray. "It's messing with your speech."

Anthony exploded with rage. "HEY! DON'T YOU FUCKING INSULT MY ITALIAN HERITAGE, YOU RED PIECE OF SHIT!"

"You're Italian now?"

"I AM ITALIAN-OTHER-POLY-KIN-TWICE-REMOVED-CIS-FEMALE-MALE-CHRISTIAN MOTHER, AND I WILL FUCK YOU UP THE ASS WITH MY SPORK IF YOU DISRESPECT THAT!"

Suddenly Captain Feathersword entered the room. He noticed Anthony and Murray fighting and he froze at the awkwardness. "AY, UH... WILL RETURN LATER TODAY. HAR." He began slowly backing up until Greg stormed back in the room wearing all black. He donned a spiked choker collar around his neck, and he wore giant platform spiked boots on his feet. His shirt stated 'METALICA FUCKERS!' and his face was painted all white with black like KISS.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!" Greg bellowed at everybody, terrifying Captain Feathersword. "LOOK! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE CAUSED! YOU'VE CAUSED ME GREAT PAIN!" Anthony and Murray paused their bickering to stare at Greg's new attire.

"Didn't... didn't you have cancer, Greg?" squeaked Captain Feathersword.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Greg screamed, "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! SHUT! THE! FUCK! UP!" He covered his ears and continued shouting. "I HEAR NOTHING! I HEAR NOTHING!"

Anthony slapped Captain Feathersword, and Murray shook his head in disappointment at the feathersword welding captain. "Captain," he firmly spoke, "that was absolutely immature and uncalled for. How could you say that?"

"YOU MONSTER!" screeched Anthony as he raised his hand to slap Captain Feathersword. "YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" He slapped him.

"AY!" cried Captain Feathersword as he began running around the room to avoid further slaps, "AY WAS JUST TRYIN' TO FIGURE OUT WHAT'S GOIN' ON, ME MATIES!"

"GET OUT OF MY LIFE, DAAAAD!" Greg shouted, "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Suddenly Wags the dog walked into the room. Captain Feathersword ran into him and accidentally killed the dog.

Greg, Anthony, and Murray ceased their commotion and gasped in horror. Captain Feathersword froze in terror.

"Dad." whispered Greg, "Ho-How could you, dad?"

"MURDERER!" bellowed Anthony, "MURDERER!"

Jeff suddenly woke up and said, "A lot of people ask me when I do a stunt, 'Jackie, are you scared?' Of course I'm scared. I'm not Superman."

"George Takei!" Anthony laughed, "Yay!"

Murray slapped Anthony.

TO BE CONTINUED.  
LEAVE A REVIEW.


	2. THE WIGGLES: STRIKES BACK 2

**THE WIGGLES: STRIKES BACK 2**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** THE DAY OF CHANGE IS NEARING. ALL BE WARY! BEE WARY! BEE.

It was raining outside the Wiggles' house. Greg gloomily gazed out his window a short while before sitting on his bed. By his bedside rested Wags the dog's decaying remains. ' _CRAAAAWLIN' IN MY SKIIIIN_ ' played loudly from his radio. Greg sighed and pulled out a pitch black plain moleskine notebook he recently bought for eight hundred dollars from an online goth punk store called GAWTHS R' US instead of Hot Topic since that place isn't even goth or punk anymore, it's more like a Petco now with all the arts and crafts all over the floor.

Greg opened the notebook and peered into its blank pages. He grabbed a single page and ripped it out. He folded it in half and began cutting his wrists with its side to give himself a papercut. ' _THE SUUUUN GOES DOOOOOWN_ ' blared his radio, ' _I FEEL THE SUN BETRAY MEEEE._ ' There was a knock on his door. Greg scowled in response and turned away to not answer the door as he continued inflicting papercuts on his arm. "GO AWAY!" He shouted.

"Greg!" spoke Murray from behind the door, "I need to speak to you. Open up."

Greg ignored Murray and increased the volume on his radio. The song played louder, ' _NOOOO HEAR ME OUT NOW! YOU'RE GOING TO LISTEN TO ME LIKE IT OR NOT!'_

"GREG!" Yelled Murray as he pounded the door harder, kicking the door wide open, " ANSWER THE FUCKING DOOR."

"FUCK OFF!" screamed Greg further raising the volume on his radio. "I AM LISTENING TO MY FUCKING SLIPKNOT AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO FUCKING INTERRUPT!"

Suddenly Anthony interrupted. " 'EH, whada matta with you!" A laugh track played. Murray stared at Anthony in horror.

Greg's radio exploded into flames.

"Greg," Murray continued, "my credit card was charged eight-hundr- HOLY SHIT WHAT THE FUCK YOUR RADIO IS ON FIRE!"

"Shut up, Murray!" groaned Greg, "Stop trying to hog up all the attention. GAWD. You ALWAYS do that."

"YOUR FUCKING RADIO IS ON FIRE!" screamed Murray, "ARE YOU MAD?!" he searched around for a fire extinguisher. "WHERE IS THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER?!"

"Shaddap you face." spoke Anthony. A laugh-track played.

"Just leave me here to die." sighed Greg, "GAWD. You all suck as much as my dad!" He layed down on his bed ignoring the flames. The flames grew bigger and began consuming Greg's room. Sparks flew onto Wag's the dog's corpse and the flames ignited violently. Murray screamed.

Anthony got offended by Murray. "SCREAMING IS A FUCKING SIN, YOU KNOW!" He shouted.

"ANTHONY, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Murray was hysterical, "STOP IT WITH YOUR PHASE BULLCRAP! WE ARE GOING TO DIE! WE ARE GOING TO FUCKING DIE!"

Suddenly Captain Feathersword entered the room with a fire extinguisher and sprayed everything.

"GO THE FUCK AWAY DAD!" Greg yelled from his bed.

"NO!" Responded Captain Feathersword, "AY' AM SAVIN' YER ASS!"

Captain Feathersword covered the entire room in the fire extinguisher's white foam and successfully put out the flames.

"Augh." groaned Greg, "Now my room is a mess. Thanks a lot, DAD. You ruin everything. There is disgusting white foam all over my walls and bed now."

Wags the dog's burnt crispy corpse twitched and whispered "Heh, brazzers."

Everybody stared at the dead dog. They soon screamed in horror because dead things are not supposed to talk.

"WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU FUCKING BURY HIM, GREG?!" Screamed Murray. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Greg responded, "I'm dead. Wags is dead. My room is a coffin. We're decaying together. Fuck off, MURRAY."

"AND YOU CHARGED EIGHT-HUNDRED DOLLARS TO MY CARD! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU BUY?! DON'T YOU KNOW WE'RE ON A FUCKING BUDGET HERE?!"

Greg pulled out the burnt moleskine notebook and tossed it at Murray's face. "YOU HAPPY NOW?! IT'S BURNT TO A CRISP JUST LIKE MY FUCKING SOUL!"

"AY-A MAMA MIA!" shouted Anthony. The audience laughed.

"Arr, what the hell?" Captain Feathersword spoke, " We wer' filmin' this whole time?"

"GAWD, DAD!" yelled Greg, "YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!"

"AYE'M NOT YOUR FUCKIN' FATHER!" Yelled Captain Feathersword. "WHY DO YAH KEEP CALLIN' ME THAT?!"

Everybody including the audience gasped.

"Oh MY!" grinned Jeff.

"JACKIE CHAN!" Laughed Anthony.

The audience roared with laughter, and Murray slapped Anthony.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.  
LEAVE REVIEWS.**


End file.
